


Home

by GirlOfHope



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfHope/pseuds/GirlOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU (kind of) What if Tim Drake knew Jason before he died? Tim Drake always knew of Batman, and grew up to become Robin himself. There was one Robin he knew better than the others, cared about more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction on this site. My user name on here is the same as it is on FanFiction.net.

Home

For Tim’s entire life, he knew the name Batman. From when he was a young child, being able to meet the flying Graysons (getting the photograph with Dick made the boy happy), and their deaths that followed the same day; Batman gave Dick Grayson a new life, as the first Robin. Over the years, Batman changed with his new partner by his side, then a new Robin came into the picture, a more brash and aggressive Robin; one Jason Todd. He made the biggest impression on both Batman and Bruce Wayne, Jason had snuck into his heart, and was snatch away by the Joker. Batman became more aggressive again, Bruce Wayne had become even more lost within himself.

That was when Tim came along. He donned Jason’s Robin suit, earning the title of Robin in his months of training and hard work. Even as Tim himself was replaced as Robin by Bruce’s biological son Damian, raised for ten years without Bruce knowing by Talia al Ghul; Bruce never knew Tim’s biggest secret.

He had known Jason Todd, for the whole time Jason had been Robin. Somehow, he was back from the dead, and doing what Batman could not.

Tim tapped on his phone, looking through old messages and occasionally playing a game or two to pass the time. He had no classes scheduled for the day, and found sitting around the apartment he had recently moved into to be comfortable on his days off. Except, for the days when he was indecisive about what to do with his spare time. He could go see Conner, but remembered that Conner had mentioned that Clark was spending time with him all of that week, he didn’t want to see Stephanie, and certainly didn’t want to work a mission with the Titans (every hero needs a break every now and then). So, he switched his TV on and turned on his PS4, maybe shooting a bunch of stuff in The Last of Us would take away the boredom.

Tim mashed buttons, even as his thumbs grew sore, only stopping when a shadow loomed over the carpet near the table in front of him. The sun was set, and the shadows began to become elongated, this shadow leading up to a tall figure standing on his balcony, looking through the double glass doors with a smirk on those lips. Tim threw his controller down, rushing to the doors and opening them so quick the cold Gotham air hit him like a giant wave. He was pulled into a pair of stronger arms by the taller man, the pair carefully shuffling through the doors.

“Jason?” Tim asked, as he pulled his head back to study his face, it had been a few years since his death, and here he was walking around and looking older. Tim never heard of a corpse getting up and interacting with people in normal ways like this (he never really liked zombies).

“Hey, Babybird.” Jason ruffled Tim’s hair slightly, before pulling away and bending down to pick the discarded controller off the ground. “Y’know, I always pictured you as an Uncharted player; maybe that’s just because you two have the same last name.”

“Jason,” Tim repeated, no longer questioning with the formerly dead man was in his apartment. “You’re actually here!”

“Told you I wouldn’t leave you, didn’t I?” Jason unpaused the game began to start playing, attempting to ignore what he really wanted to say. “Even though I’ve been gone for a few years.”

Tim remained silent, staring at his friend sitting on his couch, playing the game so well. It was almost like Jason hadn’t died, and somewhere along the way, been gone for several years. Jason had somehow made it past a hoard of Stalkers and Clickers that Tim struggled with, and smirked at the 17 year old. I’m better at this than you, he said with the look on his face.

“I missed you,” Tim looked down at the floor, averting Jason’s eyes as he mumbled those three words. He knew Jason had stopped playing, and heard the boots of his shoes make noise on the rough carpet underfoot; but didn’t expect Jason to lift his head by the chin, being held under his thumb and forefinger.

“I missed you too, Tim.” Jason pressed his lips to Tim’s cheek, then moved to hover beside his ear. “It’s good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sucky fic, but I wanted to put something up on the site, and to get back into my writing again. Hope you all enjoyed this for what it was.


End file.
